


Fiebre

by MesalinaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesalinaBlack/pseuds/MesalinaBlack
Summary: Hermione despierta en la mitad de la noche. Se siente extraña. Algo no va bien. Ojos grises la vigilan.





	Fiebre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Juro que mis intenciones sí son buenas. Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es de JK Rowling. Travesura realizada.

_Fiebre. _

Despierto en la mitad de la noche buscando tu piel en la penumbra. Muevo mis piernas para rozarte, pero no te encuentro. Arrugo levemente el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, extrañada de que no estés. Algunas noches, antes del final de la guerra, cuando aún no nos marchábamos con Harry y Ron en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, te escabullías a mi habitación o yo me pasaba a la tuya. Sólo empezó a ocurrir. Ahora la guerra ha terminado, pero duermo mejor contigo, ya lo sé. Y creo que tú también encuentras lo mismo en mí.

Abro levemente los ojos y noto que estoy en tu habitación, en Grimmauld Place. Te encuentro sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia la calle, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna casi llena. Tienes un cigarro en la mano al que das dos pausadas caladas y luego sueltas el humo lentamente por tu boca para que se escape por la ventana entreabierta. Observo detenidamente el perfil de tu rostro antes de decir tu nombre.

-Sirius.

Giras sobre tu cuerpo y me miras. Estás serio, pero tus ojos sonríen para mí. Siento fiebre, pero no sé si estoy enferma o es tu presencia la que perturba la paz de mi cuerpo. Apagas el cigarro en el borde de la ventana antes de acercarte a mí. Te sientas en la cama y recién noto tus pantalones de franela y tu camiseta oscura. Me miras con esa media sonrisa y acercas tu mano a mi frente. Frunces el entrecejo y me dices que debería volver a dormir, que me ha bajado un poco la fiebre, pero no del todo. _Entonces es verdad que no estoy bien, _pienso, pero el roce de tu piel sólo aumenta mi temperatura y siento un calor profundo más debajo de la boca de mi estómago. Mis ojos se posan en tus labios y tú lo notas, entonces veo la duda en tu rostro. Me dices que por favor me duerma, que me hará bien. No sé qué hacer porque comienzo a recordar mis delirios de hace unas horas y tú sosteniéndome con cuidado. Recuerdo sentirme muy mal, peor que ahora, y tu mano despejando mi cabello empapado de sudor de mi rostro. Recuerdo tu voz susurrándome _"está bien, cariño, estarás bien"_ mientras el mareo y los escalofríos me consumían.

Ahora me miras con cuidado y te miro. Te agradezco por cuidarme y sonríes débilmente diciendo que sigo mal y que seguirás cuidándome hasta que me recupere del todo. Intento replicar, mas te limitas a decirme que no puedo negarme, que estás preocupado por mí y que te quedarás despierto velando que duerma tranquila. Te miro y espero unos segundos antes de preguntar por qué. Me miras y aún en la oscuridad puedo ver tus ojos oscurecerse en silencio antes de hablar.

-Hermione, tú sabes por qué- me dices en un susurro, pero con determinación.

Y entonces, aún bajo la fiebre y sus engaños, veo que todas esas miradas durante las últimas semanas eran reales y no juegos de mi imaginación, pero no digo nada. Acerco mi mano a la tuya y suspiro. Ya no sé si estoy mareada por esta gripe que me ataca o por la declaración camuflada que ha escapado de tu boca. Miro la manera en que mis dedos tocan la piel de los tuyos antes de hablar.

-Si vas a desvelarte por mí, al menos acuéstate conmigo y abrázame.

Levanto la mirada sólo para ver el último surco de vulnerabilidad en tus ojos antes que logres ocultarlo. Tus ojos grises. No dices nada, pero te mueves y te acercas para meterte dentro de la cama. Te acomodas y yo me acomodo a tu lado, contra tu cuerpo y apoyo mi cabeza sobre tu pecho. Me rodeas con tu brazo, besas mi cabeza y suspiras. Cierro los ojos y respiro para oler tu perfume. Tu olor masculino, fuerte, embriagador. Ya no importa nada. Siento aún la fiebre y no sé si pasaré lo que queda de esta noche sin delirar. El calor bajo mi ombligo sigue allí y ahora mi corazón se aprieta por todo lo que se nos viene y no tiene nada que ver con el fin de la guerra. Entonces tu voz me susurra tan bajo que sólo te escucho porque la noche mantiene el silencio de la vida.

-Está bien, cariño, estarás bien- me dices mientras me sostienes. -Estaremos bien.

Tu cuerpo me cobija. Me siento a salvo y sé que no hablas de mi fiebre. No esta vez.


End file.
